Rose Tyler's Happy Ending?
by BadWolfIsMe
Summary: Rose has to go into hospital, leaving the Doctor with an important desision to make - should he stay, and be with his Rose while she works out the truth, or leave her while she sleeps, not having to say goodbye or face his looming pain.
1. A Hospital And A Doctor

**_I Do Not Own Doctor Who!! _If I did, I would not be writing stories for fanfiction, I would be making more lovely Doctor Who episodes! :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As the doctors began to wheel Rose off, she suddenly began shouting, screaming for a doctor. More and more doctors rushed towards her, but none were one she needed.

The Doctor hung back, he knew that Rose was shouting for him, but he couldn't bear to come.

Rose's face became more tear stained, and she knew she wouldn't be able to keep shouting for much longer. Just as she was about to give up all hope, he stepped forward, rushing to take her outstretched hand. Pulling him closer, Rose whispered to him "wait for me, please, wait for me," The Doctor looked away from Rose's white, desperate face, and said nothing,

"Please Doctor, don't leave me," She begged, "Please promise me that you'll wait,"

The Doctor looked into her face, and couldn't help but think how wonderful she was, how much he loved her, "I promise," he replied. At that moment, the nurses came and began to take Rose away again. This time, Rose didn't resist, but her eyes were still pleading with The Doctor not to go. The Doctor's hand remained holing Rose's until the last second, nether eyes daring to leave each others.

As Rose was wheeled down the corridor and round the corner, The Doctor slowly turned back to the TARDIS, back to Jamee,

"It's better this way," Jamee said to the Doctor, sympathetically "You can't keep waiting forever,"

"I know," the Doctor replied, "she can't come back, not this time. I have to leave her, it just seems so unfair,"

"You don't have to leave now, though, you could wait for her to come out at least, you owe her that much,"

"No. I couldn't bear to leave her like that. Seeing her face, expecting me to take her with us. I just can't do it,"

"Okay. Are you ready?"

"Just one moment," and with that, the Doctor walked up to reception, and spoke in hushed tones to the woman behind the desk. Then, handing over a small, tightly folded note, he walked back to the TARDIS, not pausing even to look at Jamee, who understood his reluctance to leave, yet knew that there was no other way.

Jamee took one last look at the empty hospital ward and let out a heavy sigh, before following the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

He was standing in the doorway, looking out at the ward. Regret filled his face, and sorrow was in his every bone. He knew that if he left now, the Doctor could never return for Rose. He could never see her face again, never hold her hand in his. And yet he turned, and went back inside the TARDIS, with Jamee at his side. Then slowly, ever so slowly, the Doctor began the process of starting his glorious machine and leaving Rose behind. Forever.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later

In a quiet ward in a London hospital, a young girl awoke from a sleep that had lasted her 3 weeks. The doctors had been afraid that they had lost her, as she had been in for a minor operation and should've been awake weeks ago.

"Doctor" a weak voice called from the hospital bed,

"Good, your awake" a stranger was leaning over her bed,

"Doctor?" the girl shook her head,

"Yes?" the strange man was answering to The Doctor's name.

"Where am I?" things were starting to come back to the young girl now,

"You're in hospital," the man replied,

"Where's the Doctor?" she asked, "I need the Doctor"

"I'm here, it's okay. You're okay."

Who was this man? Where was the Doctor?

More memories began to return to the girl.

"Get me the Doctor. I know he's here," weakness returned to the girls previously strong(ish) voice as she ended with, "He promised he wouldn't leave me,"

"Which doctor? Who do you want?" the man was very gentle with the girl,

"I need The Doctor. Just The Doctor,"

The man looked at the obviously confused and tired young girl. He was mesmerised by her eyes. Eyes that held a thousand pains, years of hurt, and, most surprisingly, a glimpse of true happiness, happiness that he, himself only ever felt with his wife after a long day. The happiness that only the knowledge that the one you love will be with you forever, and never leave you. So much sorrow rested in such a young girls eyes, the man had to shake himself. He wondered what could've happened to this child, to cause so much trauma.

This girl had looked death in the face and laughed. She had escaped so many times from so many dangers. But nothing could mend a heart this broken.

He looked away, unable to hold this young girl's piercing stair.

"My name is Rose. Who are you?" the young girl asked, softly

"I'm dr Lateham," the man replied

"Dr Lateham, please could you go to reception and ask everyone you know to ask everyone _they _know, if they have ever seen or heard of a man called The Doctor," Rose's big, brown eyes seemed to melt all of dr Lateham's better judgement,

"okay, I won't be long,"

And with that, the man turned and walked away to fulfil the girl's strange request.

Rose sighed and fell back on her pillows, she was so tired.

"Rose, Rose,"

Someone was calling her. She cursed them for waking her from her dreams. She had dreamt of her Doctor, they were on a beach and he had been just about to tell her something when this blundering idiot woke her up.

"Rose?"

Rose slowly opened one eye and raised herself into a sitting position,

"What?" She asked. She didn't mean to be rude, she was just frustrated that she missed what the Doctor was going to say.

"I heard that you were asking about a man called the Doctor,"

"Yes?" Rose was suddenly paying more attention to the woman standing over her bed,

"Well, a man calling himself the Doctor gave me something a few weeks back, he told me to give it to a young girl called Rose when she started asking for him," the woman passed Rose a tightly folded note, "He said he was sorry, but he couldn't stay,"

Rose nodded slowly. The Doctor. Her Doctor. He wasn't here. He promised.

"What does it say?" the woman asked, curious to know more about the strange, somehow broken man and the woman he had left a note for,

Rose looked at the woman's clean, blue eyes. She seemed nice enough, it was just that Rose wasn't ready to share the note with anyone. It was the last thing that the Doctor had left her, and she knew that she probably wouldn't see him again.

Rose's heart lunged as she thought this. She needed the Doctor, without him, there was no point left in her.

At that moment, Rose remembered the woman was still there. Looking up at her, Rose placed the note under her pillow, so that the woman would understand that Rose wasn't ready to show anyone.

The woman smiled at Rose and nodded, before walking away to wherever it was that she should be and had blown off to come and give Rose her note.

That night, once everyone else was asleep, Rose unfolded the note. It contained just two words;

_I'm Sorry_**.**

Scribbled in the Doctors unforgettable, rough handwriting. It was then that she knew. She would never be able to see the Doctor again, and that she would die that night.

She shook the note, not able to believe that the Doctor wouldn't be there for her. She thought he loved her. He might have never said it, but Rose thought she knew that the Doctor felt for her. She loved him with everything she was, and would never stop. Even after she died.

Rose looked down at the note. It had changed. Now there was an image on the paper.

Rose looked closely at the image. It was a beautiful drawing in black and white of a girl. Rose inhaled sharply. The image was her. And the Doctor had drawn it. On his physic paper. As Rose watched the paper, she saw the Doctor's features appear, perfect in every detail. Rose watched as the man she loved slowly materialised on the paper in front of her. She didn't react, she just watched, and waited to see what he did.

Rose's heart jumped about a foot when the Doctor was complete on the page. Her one love looked at her, sorrow in his eyes. He still looked perfect, no matter how sad, Rose thought to herself.

The Doctor opened his moth, and started talking to Rose in hushed tones so as not to wake everyone in the hospital, and send them running from the girl with the paper that spoke to her.

"Rose, can you hear me?" The Doctor asked worriedly,

Rose nodded, she knew that he could see her in the same way as she could see him,

"I can't be long, I've had this thing set to you since you went into hospital, so that I could come through as soon as you got it,"

Rose couldn't help but let a tear escape from the corner of her eye at the thought of her beloved caring for her that much,

"Doctor…" Rose whispered,

The Doctor smiled, sadly,

"I'm going to die, aren't I,"

The Doctor nodded "I'm so sorry"

"Come back for me. Please. Be there for me while I die," Rose begged the Doctor

"I can't. I just... can't," Rose knew that he would say something like that, but that didn't stop it from hurting,

The Doctor and Rose looked into each others eyes for a while, just thinking about the time they spent together.

"Are you lonely?" Rose asked,

"I'm always lonely, Rose," The Doctor replied, "but I've got Jamee,"

"I'm lonely," Rose said "Without you."

The Doctor looked at her. He saw the her pain, and it nearly killed him to see what he had done to his amazing companion. The companion who had turned out to be so much more than a shop assistant. The companion who stole his heart.

"You won't be alone for long,"

"Will you miss me?" Rose asked,

"Every second," the Doctor replied,

Rose smiled sadly, wondering if her Doctor would ever say the words she longed to hear.

"I'll never leave you, you know that, don't you?" Rose said, just to make sure,

The Doctor looked at Rose, his eyes lingering on hers,

"Not ever," Rose ended.

They talked long into the night, just remembering the time they spent together. They laughed at the good times, and cried at the bad, just happy to be with each other.

Midnight came, and Rose and the Doctor both knew that it was time to let go.

"Rose…" The Doctor started, savouring the taste of her name on his lips. He knew that this was his last chance to tell her. And he _would_ tell her this time, he wouldn't let her slip away. Not until she knew,

"Rose Tyler…" The Doctor blinked back tears as he said those simple words, the words he had longed to say ever since he first met her. The last words Rose Tyler would ever hear,

"Rose Tyler I…" the words may have been whispered through paper lips, but Rose heard the Doctor as clearly as if he was standing right next to her, she could feel his hand, stroking her soft cheek as he murmured the words she had long yearned to hear,

"Rose Tyler… I… I love you," Rose smiled as her eyes closed forever, her last breath brought a promise that would last throughout eternity,

"I love you too."


	2. Everything Has It's Time

The next morning, as doctor Lateham was walking around his ward, he saw a young girl, deep in a sleep she was never to wake from again.

Dr Lateham remembered this girl, she was Rose, the child who had gone through the suffering and had come out the other end, with all the scars. The girl with the pain. And the lonely, haunting eyes.

As he looked at Rose, he immediately noticed the look of peace on her face, a look that had long evaded her while she was alive, and, due to that look, dr Lateham did not pity Rose's passing, merely sorrow for those who lost her, and relive that all her pain was over. The good dr checked Rose over, somewhat to check that she died as naturally as it appeared, but mostly to see what caused that look on her face. The look that dr Lateham rarely saw on any of his patents faces in their often painful deaths.

As much as dr Lateham looked, the only thing he could find that could have possibly caused Rose's eventual happiness was a small piece of paper, clutched tightly in her right hand. The dr somehow managed to prise the paper from Rose's cold, slim fingers and read just two words

'_I'm Sorry'_

Scribbled in the messy, rushed handwriting of someone who was in a hurry to go, yet unwilling to leave, this was something dr Lateham saw occasionally and always pitied the people it belonged to. He wondered how such a short note could've made this child so happy, especially when it consisted of words that indicated that a wrong had been done, a wrong that would be hard to forgive. So how, when Rose seemed so sad during the brief time that he had known her, could she look so happy now? The only explanation was that there was something else, something deeper in that plea for forgiveness, something that the dr would never understand. And he was ok with that. Dr Lateham didn't want to know everything, and, for all the girl intrigued him, he didn't want to pry into her life, after it had left her so heartbroken, before leaving her altogether.

Then, dr Lateham noticed something else, something that he swore hadn't been there just moments ago. A letter. Just an ordinary, simple letter resting on Rose's bedside table. Addressed to him.

Doctor Lateham slowly picked it up, unwilling to fall deeper into the misery of this young girl and the man who caused her so much pain. Breaking the seal and unfolding the note, the dr began to read:

_**Dear Doctor Lateham,**_

In a hurried, yet somehow peaceful handwriting, the note was mostly just a thankful one, thanking the dr for looking after her, and telling him not to pity her death.

She also put in some stuff about what she wanted done with her body, the type of stuff that people normally told their family before they go into hospital, before they die.

She said;

_**I would like to donate everything that I can to this hospital, and anything else that is needed to medical science. What is then left of me, I would like to be buried, as the only place I would like ashes scattered can not be found by any human. **_

_**If you wouldn't mind, I would also like you to get them to engrave my stone with the words…**_

And so on.

One interesting part of the letter though wasn't even for dr Lateham, it was requesting for him to post another letter to someone else. The letter had already been addressed and sealed, ready, with a first class stamp, to be posted away to '_**The Doctor**_'. Who this person was, dr Lateham would probably never know. And he was almost glad. But, and this is the interesting part, Rose had specifically requested that the dr only touched a minute part of the paper, so Rose could remain the last person to have touched the letter before it got to 'The Doctor'.

Rose did not explain who this man was, only that it was immensely important that he get the letter on the 13th June at 3:32pm exactly. She said, that way, he would get it before she died.

Dr Lateham did not pretend to understand what Rose meant by that, but he instantly knew that the letter would be sent, ready to be received at the time Rose had specified.

Rose's funeral was a small affair, just one man and a young girl, only around 3 years old. A girl who had come for her sister, but remembered her mother and father at the same time.

But, if you looked away from Rose's gravestone, and her empty funeral. Just on the top of the hill, you could swear that you could see, very_ faintly_ see, a tall man, draped in a long, brown cloak, standing next to a woman. Just behind them, was a tall, blue box. The man was watching the funeral with such sorrow, and the woman wasn't trying to stop the him from feeling his overwhelming pain, wasn't trying to help him, as she knew he needed to feel that pain, and that there was nothing she could do to prevent it, so she let it flow.

The man's tired, painful tears poured down his usually controlled face. His often calm features disoriented in a twist of pain as he watched a young, blond girl being lowered into her grave.

The funeral wasn't long, the vicar read a few verses that had been requested by Rose in her letter to dr Lateham, followed by the man, who called himself Captain Jack Harpness, saying a few words to her, then saying a few words on behalf on 'The Doctor'.

After the funeral, the young girl walked away, ready to get away from this painful place, but Jack stopped, and looked at the man on the hill, The Doctor. They looked at each other, and nodded, acknowledging their purposes / presence at the grave.

The Doctor walked forward, leaving Jamee standing there. They both knew that she wouldn't follow, the Doctor needed to do this on his own.

When the Doctor reached the graves, he averted his eyes from Rose's. Instead, the Doctor looked at the grave to the left of Rose. The grave read the name:

**Mickey Smith**

With the short caption:

**Even an Idiot can save the world**

The Doctor smiled, he had always put Mickey down, but, although he would never admit it, the Doctor was rather fond of that stupid, little man, he was always ready to better himself, and was a great man who had in fact saved the universe a few times himself! The Doctor had been so sorry when Mickey died. He and Rose had cried together, morning his, among others, deaths.

The Doctor then moved his eyes to the right of Rose's grave, reading the name:

**Jackie Tyler**

This one said:

**I'm gunna kill you! **

**Yes Doctor, I mean YOU!**

The Doctor laughed! He couldn't help himself! Jackie had been another of the people he and Rose had cried over the loss of, he had loved her, Jackie could always catch him out! She made him laugh! And Rose took after her mum so much as well!

The Doctor's smile faded, however, when he finally could avoid it no longer, and tore his eyes to the new gravestone, planted between two amazing people. The grave he had came to see. Rose's.

His eyes filled with tears, as the Doctor read the inscription on the gravestone.

**Rose Tyler**

**Everything has it's time and everything dies.**

**Open the letter.**

The Doctor shut his eyes, he had promised himself that he wouldn't cry over Rose's death, but, when he felt something small, hot and wet trickle down his cheek, he didn't raise a hand to wipe it away. The tear slowly fell of the Doctor's chin, dropping onto the freshly dug earth covering rose's dead body.

When the Doctor had mourned enough, he turned back to the TARDIS and slowly made his way from Rose, to a new life.

Because that's how it had to be with the Doctor, always moving on. Never looking back. Forgetting.  
Not saying how much it hurts to leave behind, to lose, everything that matters to you.  
Not showing all the pain, all the heartbreak, because if you give up, what hope is there for everyone else?

The Doctor couldn't stay, he couldn't hide away from the world when things got hard. He always has to keep going. Staying strong for everyone else, when inside his whole world is being ripped apart.

When the Doctor reached the top of the hill, Jamee looked at him, knowing his pain and remembering her own when her love's turn had come. She remembered how she had just wanted to be alone for a while, and didn't question the Doctor's silence.

Instead, she simply followed him back into the TARDIS, knowing that, inside, the Doctor was silently dying.


	3. Open The Letter?

The Doctor stood at the TARDIS console

The Doctor stood at the TARDIS console. Jamee was asleep in her room, just the way the Doctor longed to be. He longed to close his eyes and not see Rose. To dream about something that didn't leave his two hearts straining to continue keeping what little there was left of the Doctor alive. He longed not to hurt anymore.

He had been thinking of Rose. Well, actually that changed nothing, the Doctor was always thinking of Rose. His every waking moment was filled with memories of his lost love. Every time he closed his eyes, every time he tried to sleep, Rose's face was all he could see. Her voice, calling him, was all he could hear.

Memories flooded his head as he tried to think of something else. To concentrate on the TARDIS, but the thing was, the TARDIS missed Rose too, so the task of taking his mind off her became all the more impossible.

The doctor gave up trying not to think of her, and instead let himself be overcome by memories of Rose, memories from throughout time and space. Old, forgotten times, times where everyone in the universe would be speaking their names in awe. Rose and The Doctor. The Bad Wolf and The Oncoming Storm. They were woven through history. Together. The doctor remembered the time when they discovered the hidden meaning of the 'Bad Wolf', when Rose had saved his life, and he had saved hers. Little did she know that Rose had saved his life almost every day, just by being there.

He had always loved her. He regretted never telling her that. Not until it was too late.

The Doctor whished he could go back, that he could hold her in his arms once more and whisper all the things he had hid away beneath his hearts. All the things he had never told her that he now knew he should.

He hoped she knew. He hoped she had some tiny inkling of just how much he had always loved her. She would never quite understand how much he needed her. No-one would. Rose Tyler was everything to the Doctor, and now, he had nothing.

The TARDIS hummed.

"Well, maybe not nothing," The Doctor almost grinned.

True, he did still have his TARDIS, the most magnificent ship in the entire universe - any of them - but even she could not repair the emptiness the Doctor had around him. The hollowness he felt whenever something reminded him of Rose, or the heartache that threatened to take over him whenever a song came on that made him think of her. Nothing could repair the Doctor. He was broken. And he knew he always would be now.

The Doctor let his thoughts wonder to the conversation he had with Rose the evening before she died. She had seemed so calm, so unafraid of death. It made his hearts hurt even more, if that was possible. Thinking of her like that. Dead and alone. Never again to hear her voice, never to take her hand in his and to feel her moving slightly closer to him. Her face, so warm and full of wonder, had been what had kept the Doctor alive for so long, and now, she was gone.

The Doctor frowned. His thoughts had wondered to Rose's gravestone, and the message she had left there. 'Everything had it's time and everything dies', well, that part was easy enough to work out. The Doctor had always said that, and he knew that Rose had believed him when he told her that everyone's time would come, some day, but that didn't make it any easier. No, it was the second part of Rose's final message that confused the Doctor so. 'Open the letter'. What?! Rose had always been amazing, thinking of things that even the Doctor didn't always notice, but 'open the letter'?

The TARDIS hummed.

"I know, old girl, I know," the Doctor slowly ran his hand across the TARDIS's beautiful controls, he felt that he was missing something really obvious. Something was staring him right in the face and he couldn't see it. Rose would know what to do, but then again, she _had _written the damn thing!

The TARDIS hummed again.

"What is it old girl?" the Doctor frowned even more. He was defiantly missing something now. Even his ship had worked out what Rose had meant. That's not to say that she wasn't the most incredible ship ever, but still…

The Doctor buried his head in his hands,

"Why, Rose? Why did you have to leave me?!" How had it come to this? His magnificent Rose, gone forever. He thought he had lost her once before, but she had come back from there, and there was no coming back from where Rose had been taken to now.

'The letter' why couldn't Rose have been more obvious? He knew the answer was staring him in the face, but couldn't she have given him plain instructions!

Another hum issued from The TARDIS.

"Help me! Come on old girl, I know you know what she meant, help me!" the Doctor yelled at the TARDIS, "please," he added, softly.

The TARDIS hummed once more, and a hidden compartment opened from underneath the TARDIS's extensive controls.

"Of course," the Doctor whispered, '_the letter'_ how could he have forgotten? A letter had been delivered, such a long time ago for the Doctor, but it mustn't have been so long for humankind, only a week or so after Rose had died, now that he thought about it.

The Doctor hit himself smartly on the top of the head, then withdrew quickly, complaining "Ow!"

Slowly, the Doctor reached into the draw and pulled out a long, fat envelope, adorned in Rose's familiar, slanted handwriting. It was so perfect, he thought, that one of the Doctor's hearts stopped completely, forcing the other to speed up to about 3 times it's usual pace, just to keep some tiny part of the Doctor alive.

He gently turned the envelope, caressing the feel of Rose's final message to him, stroking where her neat writing had pressed into the paper, leaving a tiny imprint on the fat page.

Reading the small note on the back of the envelope, the Doctor remembered why he hadn't read the letter until now, despite receiving the letter before Rose had returned to him, at a time when he had felt so low, he was clinging onto him old companion, Donna, for a tiny scrap of life. Something that she had given him, and given him rather more than a scrap of!

Donna had been fab! A laugh a day! Just what the Doctor had needed after suffering the loss of two further companions.

On the back of the envelope, in Rose's unforgettable handwriting, were the words

'Don't open until I tell you to!'

And that was why the Doctor had forgotten about the last piece of Rose. A piece that had rested in the TARDIS for so long the Doctor could barely remember receiving it. The Doctor had told no-one about the letter, which was quite possibly another of the reasons he hadn't given it a passing thought for all this time.

But now he opened it. The forgotten letter of the lost girl. Rose's last letter to the Doctor.

Looking around to check the Jamee was still asleep in her room, the doctor slowly unfolded the few pages that had been crammed together in order to fit them all into the smaller envelope.

His face fell, there weren't nearly as many pages as he would have liked, but he realised, with a bit of help form the TARDIS's stern humming, that the Doctor should be grateful for anything from Rose. He knew he would have to get over her eventually, but until then, the Doctor would cherish everything and anything from Rose, 'cuz that's all he had left. A letter, and some scrambled memories of a happier time.

Looking around once more, the Doctor sat on the old, comfy chair, where he had once sat with his arm around Rose, teasing Mickey with stories about far away places, and plots that nether person gave away enough details about to understand unless you had been there to witness it.

The Doctor let out a huge sigh. How he would love to hear Rose laugh like she had done, all that time ago. It felt like a lifetime had passed since he had laughed like he had with Rose, and he missed every moment of it.

A small tear escaped from the Doctor's tired eye and landed on the top page of Rose's last letter to him. He didn't raise a hand to wipe the tears that followed the first, as the Doctor bent his head and began to read.

'My dearest Doctor…'


	4. A Letter From A Rose

_My Dearest Doctor,_

_As you are reading this, I presume you understood my message. I'm sorry I couldn't have been clearer, but I didn't know how else to get this to you, and to ensure that you didn't read it before I wrote it! I knew you would understand. You're so cleaver!_

_I wanted to leave you something, so you can remember me now that I'm gone, but I really don't have anything to offer, I never did. To this day I don't know what you saw in me, why you brought me with you on your travels, but I'm so glad you did. Nothing could ever compare to the wonder of travelling with you, and I meant what I said, I will never leave you. I can see you now, shaking your head at me. You're thinking 'she's gone now. She has left me,' but I haven't, I will be with you forever. You're stuck with me! Ha!_

_Now your probably thinking, 'oh damn! I thought I was rid of that Rose Tyler ages back!' but your not! Hehehehehehehe! You can't get rid of me that easily!_

_Sorry, got a bit carried away there!_

_Doctor, I could talk about our adventures forever. I could very easily fill a book thinker than the Bible with everything we did, and how I wouldn't have missed even a second of it for anything in ANY_

_Universe. The time I spent with you was the most incredible time of my life! And any day I would go back to what we had in a heartbeat, but I can't._

_I understand now, why you had to leave me. Why you couldn't wait for me to wake up, to explain. I understand so much now. My only regret is that I couldn't understand earlier._

_But I'm not joking, every second spent with you was the best in my life! No-one could even begin to imagine how much I loved everything we did!_

_I'm not talking about the travelling, that didn't matter to me. Well, I mean, it was incredible, but that was only part of the reason I fell in love with our life together. The main reason was you._

_I hate the thought of you never knowing how much you meant to me. You were everything that ever mattered. You were my whole life. I know I should have told you earlier, I just couldn't find the words, I know you'll understand. I didn't want to tell you how much I loved you, only to find out that you really didn't care for me. At least, not in that way._

_But I know now. I know that it doesn't matter any more, cuz I'll always love you, and nothing, not even death, can ever stop me!_

_I just hope, that somewhere beneath those two glorious hearts, you love me back._

_I whish I had told you earlier the way I felt, the way my useless, __one heart went weak at the mere mention of your name. The way I nearly died when I lost you all that time ago. You have always meant the world to me, and, no matter where we went, no matter what we did, or how much danger we were in, I always knew we would come out alright, cuz I had you._

_You always kept me safe, and I never had to worry about anything, cuz I knew you would take care of me. I was never afraid. No matter what happened. Thank you for that. I couldn't have felt more safe had I been wrapped in bubble wrap and attached to my old bed in my house in this universe! A place where I once thought I would find comfort in forever. Until I met you, that is!_

_You changed my life, Doctor! You taught me things I could never have imagined, and I would never have learnt any other way. I have so much to thank you for, and I could use up a forest worth of paper trying to record it all, but I won't. I will trust that with your enormous brain, you may be able to comprehend at least a small amount of how much I thank you, and how much I love you!_

_I know it sounds corny, but this is really, truly the way I feel, and have always felt, for you. Universes collide in my head whenever you are near, and I am pretty sure I have destroyed at least one minor species with the extensive fireworks that go off in my head whenever you come near me!_

_- Go on, laugh! It's meant to be funny! You can still smile now I'm dead……………………………………… just not as much, deal? -_

_- Well, it sounds fair to me! -_

_Uh! I don't know what to write now! I had planned to leave you with a ridiculously think pile of witty, cleaver stuff that had you hanging off the edge of your seat, wanting to know more, like one of those Charles Dickens or Agatha Christy novels that you always seem to have your nose stuck in! but I'm not doing a very good job of it so far really, am I?! but oh well! I shall press on, even if I am just writing the same old drivel._

_- I hope that made you grin, at least! –_

_- Hehe! –_

_Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggggggggg!! I don't know what to say! Two universes and however many years later, I still can't think of anything good to say to you at our last moment. _

_I__ hope you liked my grave, anyway! Did you go to the serves? I expect you watched but didn't go right down until it was over, see – I know you too well! – __anyway, I know it would have been quite small, but that's all I wanted really. You, Jack and Amy are all I have – sorry – had. I didn't want people who didn't know me or what I've done with my life there very much, and the only other people who knew us were Mum, Mickey, Donna, Martha and Sarah Jane. All of whom are either dead, or wouldn't come even if I asked. I suspect Sarah Jane would have been busy, she told me about her new life, now there's someone who can move on! If you see her, Doctor, if you see any of them, give them my love, will you? Do that for me. Thanks._

_If you see anyone, in fact, anyone who knew me. If you tell them of me, if you tell them that I died, tell them not to mourn me. For my heart died such a long time ago, on that beach – Bad Wolf Bay – when I lost you the first time. I have been dead inside, it just took my body and mind a little while to catch up!_

_- Well, that's not strictly true. I have been alive since leaving, but that was only when I saw you again. You brought me back to life that day, when I had lost all hope of ever getting home, and eventually came through, I saw you, just standing there, and my heart began thumping again, drumming against my chest. Something I'm sure I hadn't felt in years! So you can add that to the increasingly long list of 'thank you' s I am leaving for you in this letter!_

_So, Doctor, is that long enough for you? I would like to write more, but I am all to conscious of my constant rambling! So I will leave you with 3 words that I really should have started off this whole letter with. Who would have thought that 3 tiny words would have ever caused us such trouble! Doctor, I leave you with 3 words and a promise, a promise that no matter what happens now. No matter where you go and who you take with you, I will never, NEVER leave you! Simply because…._

_I love you!  
__And I always will!_

_Yours forever,_

_Your Rose Tyler xxx  
(and a few more x's!) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

**and that's it! that's the end of my version of Rose's death. quite sad, i know, but not too sad hopefully!  
****write a review! tell me what you thought!  
should i keep writing?  
or should i give this up as hopeless?  
TEEEEELLLLL MEEEEEE!!**

**but also remember that this _is _only my first story! so please be nice!  
**


End file.
